The Misadventures of Pudding Bun
by CrimsonMars
Summary: Based on the character I created in the game. Follow Pudding Van Bun, a netherworld professor on her not-so-epic journey of truth, science, and eggs. Contains crude humor, violence, language, yuri on later chapters and eggs. (Rewriting in progress)
1. Chapter 1

The Netherworld. A dark world ruled by a class of awesome, merciless beings generally feared by any normal human begin known as demons. It is a place where any mortal of wrong-doing origin, no matter how sever or minor, go when they die. Unlike the human-world, crimes such as thief, excessive violence, and even murder can be daily activities for demons in the Netherworld. It is not for the faint of heart. For mercy is often nonexistent and the weak is rarely spared. Strength is one of the key requirements in life of the Netherworld.

Life in the Netherworld can be drastically different than that of the human-world, for literally anything can happen. A statue that may seem like an inanimate object can come to life before your very eyes. Landscapes may physically change form in a matter of hours or even seconds. A penguin can even spontaneously explode! The laws of physics and even reality itself do not entirely apply on the Netherworld. A human may not truly understand the concepts of the dark world, much-less survive or maintain their sanity.

A demon can be of any shape or form and are generally unpredictable, or at least at first glance. They are generally ageless and can live thousands of years longer than any human, sometimes forever. Some may take the appearance of animals or indescribable monsters while others resemble humans themselves, with the exception of having pointed ears or even horns on their head. Many demons are capable of possessing great power, abilities and knowledge far surpassing humans, and are unafraid to reveal their true power when provoked. There are many different kinds of demons. Each demon has their own specific classes and professions to abide by. The Warrior and Valkyrie classes specialize in physical combat while Mages specialize in magic. Ninjas take the role of assassinating targets for their clients, and Healers aid the wounded.

Not all demons are vicious however, despite the nature of the Netherworld. Some are not without reason. A woman by the name of Pudding Van Bun is a professor who studies Neterscience, and is on a quest to seek the answers of the universe. She works independently on her lab, often conducting experiments primary with the help of her _test subjects, _usually Prinnies, to come up with new ideas and formulas. To be precise, she is a 3,734 year old demon in a body on what appears to be around 23. Pudding Bun is often seen wearing a large, black lab coat that almost resembles a vampire's coat, nearly going down to the ground. Underneath her coat, which is usually opened, lays a red sweater, with a black necktie on her chest. Her chest has shown a bit of maturity, as her bust are slightly above average. Her hair is naturally blonde, with a long ponytail going down her back. Like most people of her nature, she wears glasses and is somewhat near-sighted. To complete her professional design, Pudding Bun also wears a short business skirt and dress shoes.

Overall, Pudding generally has the appearance of a real scientist, but many of her actions are far beyond humans. Pudding takes great pleasure in working with her test subject but her experiments are not often safe. In fact, many of them often ended up injured or even killed, regardless on whether they worked out as planned or not. Her goals and accomplishments often go above and beyond for a human-being, ranging from altering the physical form, creating a new species, or even bending reality itself, as well as testing and creating new inventions and weapons. Pudding Bun generally tries not to hurt her test subjects, but doesn't always take safety into consideration either, often putting it aside for the sake of the project itself. Pudding will even use her enemies as test slaves once captured and conduct experiments on them, knowing that they may not end will for them. As one would have guessed, Pudding Bun as the mentality of a mad scientist.

Pudding was once a member in Lord Valvatorez army during the conflict with the Neterworld Currupterment and became off-duty when she fulfilled her purpose, leave her to her studies and experiments ever since. She was currently working on a way to convert aw energy, the power source for the angels in Celestia from the prayers of humans, into fear energy, the power source for demons from the fears of humans. She had already done the necessary research as well as several complicated math and scientific equations, but yield no positive results. Pudding has yet to conduct an experiment with an actual test subject, which is exactly what she had in mind. Another demon wouldn't seem to be compatible this time as Pudding would obviously need the aw energy and demons don't normally pray. Even Pudding herself refuses to pray for she is an atheist herself, like any other demon for that matter. For this one, she acquires the likes of either an angel or a human-being or perhaps even both.

_Hmm... Finding an angel or human to aid me in this project may prove rather challenging. That pink-haired angel woman or that love and peace brat might be useful. I should probably stir clear of that Fuka girl and her mutant sister of hers though. Wouldn't want to risk them ruining everything again. _Pudding took a moment of thought on the possible candidates for her future experiments but suddenly remembers about the incident Fuka, one of the very few humans she knew, and Desco caused when they volunteered to assist her. She preferred to avoid them whenever possible to prevent them from making the same mistake twice.

As Pudding continued to brainstorm on the project, a large, red demon suddenly ran towards her, shouting, "MOMMY! MOMMY! LOOK WHAT I DREW!" He held up a rather crude drawing of himself and Pudding Bun in his left hand. He seemed eager to hear her opinion.

"That's very nice, Smokey. I'll be sure to hang it on my wall somewhere." Pudding took the drawing, barely looking at it.

Smokey has the appearance of a large, muscular, two legged bull, with one of his arms being made up of a laser cannon. He is a monster class known as a rifle demon. Although Smokey calls Pudding his mother, they are by no means blood related, or even adopted. He was just a confused, dim-witted demon that follows Pudding Bun for no reason. Despite this, Pudding eventually embrace him and, for the most part, treated him like her own son. Smokey proved himself somewhat useful to Pudding as he is one of the few, if not only one of her test subjects to endure the many experiments. If it weren't for that reason alone, Pudding would of got rid of him somehow.

"I"M GOING TO BE A GREAT ARTIST SOMEDAY!" Smokey shouted out his reoccurring dream into the heavens, with his arm cannon in the air.

"I'm sure you will, honey. I'm going back to Hades to pick up a new test subject for my latest experiment. You stay here until I come back, okay? I shouldn't be long. If this goes well, I'll gain the Noble War Prize for sure!"

"O.K!"

And so begins a mad professor's journey, in hopes of making the Neterworld a better- or worse place for all.

**AN: This is my first fan fic in a long time so forgive me for making any mistakes. I do hope my story is at least enjoyable. **


	2. Chapter 2

Pudding had arrived at Hades in hopes of gaining an angel's aw energy and converting it into fear energy. The mad scientist knows of two angels whom she fought along side with long ago. The pink-haired woman known as Artina and the love and peace brat also known as Arc Angel Flonne. There, she came across Lord Valvatorez himself along with his loyal companion, Fenrich. Valvatorez is a lone Prinny institutor who was just finishing his lecture on his favorite topic of all time: Sardines. The Prinnies themselves were just on their way into graduation where they work their way into reincarnation. Each Prinny is the result of wrong-doing humans who must atone for their sins in order to have a higher place in the Netherworld. They are by far, the weakest link in existence.

"...And that my friends, is the true power of sardines!" Valvatorez raised his voice as his speech went on to make his point across.

"But... I still don't get how sardines would make us stronger, dood. I don't even like fish," one Prinny states.

Fenrich glared at that same Prinny menacingly. "Look. If you want to get reincarnated at all, you'll do exactly as our lord says. Now shut up and stand up straight."

"Yes sir, dood!" said the nervous Prinny.

"And remember! All you Prinnies have great potential. You will always have a chance of making names for yourselves as long as you don't give up! No matter how maybe times the others being you down, you get back up! Go, my Prinnies. Make me proud."

"Yes sir, dood!" They all shouted as they stormed out the door. Right before they all spontaneously combusted.

Pudding just stood in the background, waiting for the vampire to finish his speech before approaching him. "Those poor little blue things. It's not easy being a Prinny you know..."

Val sighed quietly, looking down for a brief moment. "No, it isn't. That's why I'm here. Who else is going to lead them into the right direction. I can only hope they'll end their sardines. Anyway, what can I do for you, Professor Pudding? Are you in need of another test subject?"

"As a matter of fact yes. But I'll be needing a angel for this one. For you see, I'm in need for some Aw energy. Where is that angel woman of yours?"

"You mean Artina? She and Arc Angel Flonne went back to Celestia. We won't be seeing them again for a good while."

Fenrich stood forth, listening to their conversation. "Why do you need Aw energy anyway? We're demon's, not angels."

"Well, wolf boy, I've been working on a way to convert Aw energy into Fear energy! The idea came to me when I was remembering about our conflict with the corrupterment and our battle on the moon. Isn't it a grand idea?"

Fenrich did not appreciate the "wolf boy" comment, but he decided to let it slide this time. "But we already have plenty of Fear energy now ever since we defected Judge Nemo. Why are you wasting time conducting these pointless experiments when you should be serving Lord Val?"

"... Why not? The more Fear energy we have, the better, right? Plus, it'll increase my chances of gained the Noble War Price significantly!"

Valvatorez took Pudding Bun's theory into consideration before continuing. "Hmm... you do have a point there, Professor Pudding. I like your thinking. But do you really _need _an angel though? I figure just about anyone can generate Aw energy just by praying.

Pudding shrugged. "Well, Val, I can't really be bothered to pray because I am an atheist. I doubt any of the other demon's would want to pray either. It's just out of our nature."

"True, true... what about Fuka though? She may not be an angel, but she certainly isn't a demon either. I don't think a human like herself wouldn't mind praying..."

The mentioning of Fuka's name alone was enough to strike the scientist in her stomach slightly, for having her aid could mean yet another disaster for Pudding. Before she could even object to the idea however, the same young 9th grade school girl quick stepped in out of seemingly nowhere as Valvatorez was mentioning her. "Hey, did somebody called my name?" she asked.

"Ah, lass. We were just talking about you. Pudding was wondering if you would assist her on her current project."

"Actually Lord Val, I really wasn't-"

Pudding tried to correct Valvatorez but was interrupted by Fuka. "Of course I'm willing to help! I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do or anything."

"Well Fuka, it's really not-"

"Oh, Pudding Bun's conducting yet another experiment? Desco wants in too!" Pudding was once again interrupted by the likes of Desco, Fuka's little _sister._ Her life-long goal is to became a "final boss." Pudding's stomach was stroked even harder.

Valvatorez waved his arm and cape out, as if he was making a declaration. "Then it's settled! Fuka and Desco willing aid you in your quest for Aw energy! May all three of you succeed on your journey!"

Desco waved her arms up in the air. Seeming quite exited. "Yaaay!" ...Wait, what are we doing?"

Pudding Bun laid her hand on her own forehead, shaking her head as she faced down. She really didn't want to run the risk of the two girls screwing up her plans once again, but it seems like she does not have a choice in the matter.

_"...Why me?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback, one mon__th earlier_

Fuka and Desco were helping Professor Pudding Bun with a very important project. Not as test subjects this time, but voluntary lab assistance. Pudding had already did the necessary calculating and planning. It was up to them to apply the actual experiment. Things were going smoothly, despite a few minor mishaps.

Desco was carrying a heavy bag of white, round eggs with multicolored pokey-dots, on her way to set them down in the designated spot. "So why do we need so many eggs again? Are we making omelets?"

Pudding shock her head. "No, Desco. They're for my experiment." She pushed and straightened out the glasses on her eyes. "You see, these very eyes will hatch into full-fledged dragons in a thousand years. Some of us like myself are too impatient to wait that long so I'm conducting an experiment that will speed up the process."

"Cool!" Desco seemed fascinated by the idea. "Dragon's make excellent sparing partners for final bosses in training."

Just then, Smokey runs up towards Pudding from behind with one of his crude drawings. It was supposingly a drawing of Fuka herself, but it was so crude that it barely resembles her. If it wasn't for the poorly drawn Prinny hat on her head that she usually wears, no one would even realize her. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Without even turning around to look at it, Pudding casually said, "That's lovely, dear." As if she had eyes at the back of her head.

"I SURE HOPE FUKA LIKES IT!"

"You didn't even look at it," Desco said. Smokey didn't seemed to mind all that much. As long as he had her mother's 'approval,' He was rather satisfied.

Fuka was just studying the notes that Pudding compiled when she heard her name being mentioned. It took her a few seconds to realize what Smokey did for her as she joined the trio. "Hey, did you actually drew me? Lemme see..."

Smokey chuckled as Fuka observed the drawn of her. What she saw was a strange and baffling portrait of her. Fuka didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, but she was certainly unimpressed, if not embarrassed. She then decided to be straight up honest and bluet as she toss the drawing aside like it was trash. "This picture is total crap! It looks nothing like me."

"Fuka, don't-"

Before Pudding could finish warning her, it was already too late as Smokey started sobbing. "You... you don't like it?" He then started to cry within a few seconds and runs away to his room, literally running through the wall living behind a huge hole. Pudding groaned angrily, wanting to blame Fuka for it. "Dammit! I just had that wall fixed," she cursed, implying that he'd done this before when he got offended.

Fuka didn't know what to think of his reaction. She rubbed the back of her head as she figures out what she did wrong. "Geez, what's his problem?"

"Never mind him. We have work to do. Desco. Hand me one of those eggs, will you?"

Desco did as she was told as Pudding Bun puts the egg in a large chamber big enough to contain a dragon. She then pressed a few buttons before the machine started working. The lights inside the chamber flash and the egg began to glow slightly. The whole process can be seen through a glass window. "Alright. If my calculations are correct, the being inside that egg should be able to develop at a more rapid pace. We should see a full-fledged adult dragon within three to six hours."

"Six hours?" Fuka said impatiently. "That's still too long."

"Now, Fuka, we shouldn't rush nature... Well, rush nature any farther."

"Screw that. There's gotta be a way to speed things up a little more." Without consulting the science, Fuka walked to the machine and started pressing a few buttons herself, barely knowing what to do. Pudding had no approval of this and had a mind to pull her back. "What are you doing, you fool? You'll mess everything up!"

"Relax, will ya? I can handle this."

Desco can't help but feel concerned herself, As if she also knew Fuka didn't know what she was doing. "Um, big sis?"

Before Pudding can stop her though, it was already too late. Rather than hatching quicker as intended, the egg instead started to grow in size. Neither of the girls know what's going on. Not even Pudding herself. "Uh. Is this suppose to happen?" asked Fuka."

"N-no..." Pudding replied.

As they attempt to comprehend what's going on, the egg grew bigger and bigger until it would no longer fit in the chamber. Electricity then started to spark from the machine causing it to malfunction. In a stunning turn of events, the chamber burst out a blast of egg yoke on the whole room, covering all three of them, breaking the machine in the process. None of them were severally harmed, but they were extremely messy. The three had a brief moment of silence, still trying to grasp from the event.

"Eeeew! Look what you've done, big sis!" Desco scold as she shook her head from all the yellow stuff.

""Sorry"! Fuka casually chuckled, but was ashamed from her mistake. She just knew the scientist was going to be mad. "Hehe~ My bad, Pud. We can clean this up..."

Pudding just stood there for a moment. She was silent, but deep down, she was enraged. She already regretted letting those two help. She had the sudden urge to punish them severally, if not outright kill them. She was literally a mad science. Desco was quickly noticing the woman's silence. "Um, Desco doesn't think Pudding Bun is very happy..." Pudding then slowly turned around and quickly pointed her gun at the two. She then fired several warning shots before chasing them out of her property. Fuka and Desco literally ran for there lives as an angry Pudding Bun gives chase until they outran her.

_Present day_

Pudding Bun was still furious at Fuka for ruining her previous project, but lose the urge to cause physical harm to her. Even though Desco hardly did any damage herself, Pudding blamed her as well, though it was fairly common since Desco is often with her sister. Fuka still remembers the incident in the past 30 days and was hoping she could make amends with her. "Hey! You're not still mad at us for ruining your experiment, are you?"

Pudding had already arrived at her door step but stopped when Fuka asked her question. She wasn't ready to forgive them for ruining more than just the experiment, but then again, she is a demon, and demons rarely forgive. Ever. She turned towards the two girls and said sternly, "Listen, you two! This project especially of the utmost importance. If you so much as blink the wrong way, I swear to Satan, I'll..."

"Easy!" Fuka said. "So you want me to generate Aw energy by praying so you can convert it to Fear energy, is that right? That doesn't sound so hard."

Pudding shrugged. "Surely not even you could screw this up."

She had already examine to them what was going on and proceeded inside. Pudding had just finished cleaning up the egg yoke from her home and repaired the damaged wall that was broke by her son. As that got inside, Smokey had already caught wind an quickly runs up to greet them. He had just finished yet another drawing of Fuka, which was slightly better, but not by much. "HI MOMMY! LOOK WHAT I MADE FOR FUKA!"

"Gah... not now, Smokey." Moaned Pudding. Fuka to a glanced at the new picture, which was still unimpressive, but after remembering his last reaction from before, Fuka decided to be generic this time to avoid hurting his feelings. "Um... It looks good," she says.

"...GAH! YOU LIE! I WANTED YOUR HONEST OPINION!" Apparently, it wasn't the answer he was looking for, so once again, Smokey was offended and stormed back into his room, breaking through the very same wall. Pudding glared at her angrily. "What?! I didn't know he wanted criticism," Fuka claimed.

"Just start praying." Fuka nodded and abide by Pudding's command. For the next half an hour, the young school girl had pray for the things she want most: To become the world's greatest baseball player, to have the perfect boyfriend, to have a happy ending in her "dream." No real progress as been made.

Pudding herself didn't really know much about Aw energy, or even Celestia for that matter. In fact, for the longest time, she'd care less. If it had nothing to do with science or technology, Pudding was rarely interested, for those were one of the very few, if not only topics she'd actually cared about. All she knew was that Celestia was the home world for angels and that they obtain the energy of Aw through pray. She learned the latter from her journey to the moon with her former companions. She figured she should start by simply having Fuka pray for a bit without having to pray herself.

"Is something s'pposed to happen?" asked Desco.

"For now, I'm just jotting down notes. I don't really know much about Aw energy. Keep going Fuka."

"Desco wants to help too!" Without any objection from Pudding, the purple artificial demon started praying too, only she barely remembers how. It had been a while since she was forced to pray. A full hour had already passed and still, no progress has been made. Fuka was about to give up and Pudding had little to write. "How much longer do we have to pray?" asked Fuka.

Pudding was getting impatient herself, afraid that she was just wasting time. "Oh, just stop for now. I don't think anything's happening either." Pudding was slightly disappointed. "Looks like I'll be needing an angel's help after all."

The school girl stopped, but Desco continued, not realizing Pudding's order. Her eyed were closed tight as she seemed to be zoned out. She wasn't aware that she was allowed to stop. "You can stop now, Desco," said Pudding, but she fails to hear her. A strange aura of energy was appearing around her. "You okay, sis?" asked Fuka. Still no response. Desco continued to concentrate for several more seconds before releasing two large, separate beams of fire and ice as she reawakens. Desco accidentally fired one of her signature moves inside Pudding's home, destroying an entire wall. Luckily, both Pudding and Fuka were only caught in between the blast, so no real harm was done to them. Smokey was also out of the blast radius so he was unharmed as well. However, Pudding's raged had return once again.

"Opps... Desco guessed she forgot to pray properly." This whole time, she was charging energy for her _Final Boss Arise _technique instead, and Desco raised it when she stop focusing_. _Pudding was at her quiet rage once again. She thought about the things she would do to them had she got her hands on them. Well Pudding was at a moment of thought Fuka leaned in to Desco and whispered, "Let's get outta here before Pudding tries to kill us again."

"O.k..." They both stormed out of there before Pudding could even react. She did not bothered to chase after them this time. All she did this time was stood there. Although she didn't show it, she was angry and frustrated. Not only have some of her equipment had been destroyed in the process, but all of her test slaves had escape as well. All because of two girl she didn't even want help from. Pudding had a mind to cry, but she held her tears in as well. All she did was gaze at the damaged they've done.

_"...Those... imbeciles."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Those fools! Those idiots! Those... little...!"

Pudding was just releasing the anger she was channeling in from the second incident that occurred after holding it in for so long. She was about to curse in the last sentence when she suddenly stopped herself, and instead fired several bullets at a Prinny who was just passing by with her gun, taking her frustration out on it. But she was still pissed. This was the second time Fuka and Desco had not only ruined her experiment, but destroyed her home and equipment as well. It almost felt like they were doing this on purpose to Pudding, which would make sense in the Netherworld, but she was still angry.

Almost out of nowhere, Smokey approached her mother as if nothing happened. "Mommy?"

"What?" she lashed out. Her tone almost matching her anger.

"Um, do you think Fuka likes me?"

"What the hell are you- ...Wait. Don't tell me..."

As if hindering her to this degree wasn't bad even, it seems Fuka had somehow attracted Smokey somehow in a sexual matter, which would explain why he had been drawing pictures of her ever since. It was just as Pudding was afraid of. The fact that the rifle demon was attracted to the 9th grade school girl was difficult, if not impossible to shallow. Then again, Smokey did had a child-like mentality anyway, but it was still disturbing.

"You're not seriously interested in that wretched little human, are you?"

"BUT SHE'S PRETTY MOMMY! AND SMART AND FUNNY AND BRAVE..."

"But her of all people? Don't you realize that both her and that sister of her's destroyed our home twice in a row? You're much better off with a Prinny. And she's supposed to be one too."

"BUT _MUUUM...!"_

Clearly, Pudding does not approve of it one bit, but her concern in the matter was slowly fading. Normally, Pudding could care less on who Smokey was interested in, but having it being the one of the few people she truly dislikes was bothersome. But she eventually stop caring. "You know what? Just go after her if you want. See if I care. It's not my problem anymore."

"O.K!" With Pudding's permission, Smokey then rush after Fuka in hopes of at least gaining her attention. Pudding did nothing to stop him. It seemed like nothing would change regardless on what would happened afterwords. With most of her necessary equipment damaged or destroyed from Desco's blast and her test slaves escaped, there wasn't much else the woman can do. As Pudding just sat there on the debris, she began to wonder if she really deserves the Noble War Prize, or if the Aw to Fear project would even work. Although she did managed to do some amount of good with her past experiments, none of them really held up well enough to live up the title. Pudding Bun was now at a depressing state. She let out a faint sigh of sorrow.

"... Am I doomed to mediocrity? Am I unfit to change the Netherworld? Am I no better than a Prinny?"

Just as the lone scientist was about to cry, another female demon was waking by her. She appeared to be a busty Magic Knight. "Hey... is something wrong, comrade?" she asked in somewhat of a Russian accent.

Pudding slowly turned to the other woman, almost immediately recognizing her. "... Sophie? What are you doing here?"

Sophie bowed respectfully before answering. "Yes, it is me. I was just walking by when I witnessed a familiar blast, so I decided to investigate. It looks like you had an intense battle on your hands."

"No. Fuka and Desco once again screwed up my experiment, destroying my house in the process."

Sophie laughed. "Those two don't seem to be very competent outside of battle, huh?"

"Apparently not." Pudding was slightly feeling better during the conversation, but her expression hasn't changed.

"What were you working on, anyway?"

"I was trying to see if I could convert Aw energy into Fear energy by having those two pray for me. Unfortunately, Desco didn't know how to pray right so she ended up channeling her energy into her Final Boss attack instead, destroying this entire wall here."

"Hmm..." Sophie thought for a moment. "I believe Aw energy goes directly to the angels if one was praying," she brought up. "I do not think demons can obtain such as easily."

"So we _do _need an angel! I have to get to Celestia!" Pudding pound her hand on her palm, regaining some of her confidence.

"Not to discourage you, comrade, but it won't be easy. Demon's are not allowed in Celestia."

"Artina wasn't allowed in here either and she got away with it!"

"Good point. In that case, I shall help you. But not now. You'll be needing some rest. I can tell you've used up a good portion of your energy."

"What are you talking about? I need to get this done as soon as possible!"

Sophie held on to her shoulder. "Even Professors need break, Pudding. You clearly work too hard."

Pudding rolled her eyes and shrugged. She was eager to start her mission now, but it seemed like Sophie wouldn't let her.

"... If you insist."


End file.
